Bitter Broken Home
by Schlaf
Summary: Jika ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima, lebih baik ia bermimpi saja selamanya/warning: chara death/RnR?


**Vocaloid **© **Yamaha**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara kaca pecah memenuhi rumah tersebut. Singkat, namun membuat tetangga juga sang anak penghuninya ketakutan.

Rumah berwarna krem itu selalu menakutkan bagi para tetangga, setelah sebulan lalu ditinggali keluarga yang baru pindah ke sana. Setiap hari, selalu ada suara teriakan-teriakan dari dalam rumah. Acap kali terdengar suara benda dibanting mau pun kaca pecah. Semua menakutkan.

Kagamine Len—nama pemuda itu. Orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas saat dirinya berumur sepuluh tahun. Sekarang ia tinggal bersama paman, bibi, juga sepupunya di rumah baru mereka yang berwarna krem. Tak heran Len dicap sebagai pemuda preman oleh orang-orang si sekitarnya, meski kenyataannya tidak.

"Hei, itu anak yang itu..."

"Yang dari rumah sebelah itu, ya?"

"Katanya dia tawuran.."

"Masa' sih? Duh, anak itu sebaiknya dijauhi..."

Len selalu menjadi bahan gosip para ibu-ibu di sekitar perumahan, padahal semua yang dikatakan mereka hanyalah _hoax_.

Len mempercepat langkahnya, melewati para ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip. Kepalanya menunduk malu. Bukan salahnya jika keluarga bibinya itu merupakan sebuah _broken home_. Sesaat setelah akhirnya sampai ke rumah dan membuka pintu, suara kaca pecah kembali terdengar.

"Len," panggil seseorang dari atas tangga "Tou-san dan Kaa-san—"

"Mereka bukan orangtua kita, Rin," poting Len dengan senyum lembut "Orangtua kita sudah tiada..."

Rin—sang kakak kembar—yang tengah berdiri di atas tangga menatapnya ketakutan, manik safir indahnya melebar.

"Kau salah, Len! Kau salah!" teriak Rin "Orangtua kita masih hidup! Mereka masih hidup!"

_Prang!_

"Heh, anak angkat tak tahu diuntung! DIAM!" teriakan Paman Gakupo terdengar dari dapur, membuat Rin meringkuk di pojok dekat anak tangga sambil menangis histeris.

"PAPA DAN MAMA MASIH HIDUP! MASIH! KAMU ITU PENJAHAT YANG BERPURA-PURA JADI LEN DAN MAU MENCULIKKU, 'KAN?!" Rin berteriak, menatap Len garang. Ia dengan ceoat berlari dan menerjang Len "KEMBALIKAN LEN DAN ORANGTUAKU, BANGSAT! KEMBALIKAN!" Rin berteriak semakin kencang, dan menjatuhkan Len ke tanah kemudian mencekiknya.

Len mencoba membuka cengkraman kedua tangan Rin sebelum dirinya kehabisan napas. Nihil. Rin yang dulunya seorang atlet taekwondo pentolan sekolah memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari Len, bahkan meski Len seorang lelaki sekalipun.

"Rin... lepas..." Len akhirnya berkata lirih "Sakit..."

Mata Rin melebar lagi, kali ini terkejut. Rin berdiri, melepaskan cekikannya, dan berjalan terhuyung ke belakang.

"Apa.. yang sudah kulakukan..." Rin bergumam menatap horor Len "Aku sudah membunuh Len! Aku sudah membunuh adikku sendiri! TIDAAAAKK!"

Rin berlari ke dekat tangga, duduk memeluk lutut dengan punggung menyentuh tembok. Ia menangis pilu—yang perlahan berubah histeris seperti lolongan serigalan di malam hari.

Len menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat Rin melepaskan dirinya. Oh Tuhan, bukan salahnya Rin mengalami gangguan mental semenjak kedua orangtua mereka wafat. Len bahkan ketakutan, jikalau lambat laun Rin akan menderita skizofernia—penyakit mental yang membuat penderitanya berhalusinasi.

Len lelah. Len lelah akan keadaan keluarga barunya ini. Ia beranjak ke dapur, tak mementingkan pertengkaran Paman Gakupo dan Bibi Lily, dan mengambil sebuah pisau kemudian mengarahkannya ke bagian jantungnya.

Tuhan, jika ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus ia jalani, ia memilih bermimpi selamanya. Tidur selamanya.

_Stab!_

* * *

"—Telah ditemukan mayat seorang pemuda berinisial KL dari SMA Fuji yang tergeletak di rumahnya. Kemungkinan besar ia melakukan bunuh diri karena—"

Suara berita terdengar hingga bangsal nomor 2712 di rumah sakit jiwa. Lolongan—tangisan—memilukan terdengar dari pemilik manik safir beserta rambut pirang madu, yang sangat mirip dengan korban yang ada di berita.

Kagamine Rin menangis histeris, hanya dapat memanggil nama sang saudara kembar yang telah tiada. Yang telah bermimpi selamanya.

* * *

**[End]**

* * *

Please leave a review or flame :)

Jangan biarkan kotak review di bawah kosong, ya! :))


End file.
